Lap Dog
by YaoiNaru
Summary: One-shot! InuSess/Yaoi.//Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still little kids Happens before Inuyasha series Inutashio is finding out things, the mind of his six year old son should not be hearing! He must consult Sesshomaru, the source of this. FULL SUMM INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Lap Dog**

**Heh heh. I thought of a new storrrryyy ideaaa! Yay xD Anyways, I haven't put any of my Inuyasha stories up before this because...well they all sucked xD I finally got the nerve to write a story that actually had a plot...this did start out as a drabble. ; Anywhoodles and noodles, Please enjoy my first fanfiction that has to do with this...odd pair xD**

* * *

**One-shot.**

**Summary: (Before Inuyasha) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still kids, and Fluffy has been teaching Inuyasha things that he shouldn't know yet! Inutashio is fed up, and demands what's going on! InuSess/Yaoi! Humor!**

**Rating: Mature**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this story! All characters belong to their rightful owners. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Part 1: Doodles**

Sesshomaru quietly stepped down the hallway that led from his room to one of the living rooms. He looked around, hoping his father wouldn't find him, lurking through the hall. Suddenly he stepped on a squeaky floorboard, as he stepped farther onto his hardwood floor. Then a scream irrupted from a kitchen.

"**SESSHOMARU!**" A pause for a breath "**GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!**" yelled a irritated Inutashio. Sesshomaru bit back a whimper, hearing his father's stern voice. His soft voice traveled into the next room "C-coming father.." Sesshomaru walked slowly towards the other room when his father's voice rang again. "Faster, or I'll come to you. And if I have to get up, you're getting a _million _times worse than you're already getting. And trust me, you're already in deep."

Sesshomaru sighed as he reached the kitchen doorway, he popped his head in, seeing his dad reading the paper, and drinking his coffee. Sesshomaru knew that his dad was pissed off considering, that usually his dad at least _looked _at him. "Y-yes father?" Sesshomaru waited a few seconds, and when no reply came he tried sneaking away quietly. "I think not. Get back in here."

He muttered a 'damn' under his breath, and walked back into the kitchen. "You're in big trouble..no _**huge **_trouble. You should be six-feet-under right now. You're lucky you're my son, otherwise, you'd be banished. You ruined my youngests mind! For Merilin's sake! He's only six!" Then, Inutashio stood from his chair, setting the paper, and his coffee down, and walking towards his son.

**What happened was...**

_Earlier this morning.._

_Sesshomaru crept into his younger brother's room, and saw him coloring with his cute little crayons, and small was a great artist himself, so he decided he would join Inuyasha for a small drawing session. "Hey, brother. Mind if I color too?" he asked with a small smile. Inuyasha giggled, and handed Sesshomaru a notebook, and some pencils. Being a natural artist, he asked "Inuyasha, would you like me to draw a picture of us together?". Inuyasha giggled and said "Of course!" and went back to drawing. _

_Sesshomaru smirked, and started drawing._

_Twenty minutes later...._

_"Finished!" said a satisfied Sesshomaru. He showed the picture to his little brother, and after about a minute of staring at the drawing, Inuyasha looked at his brother with a confused face. The drawing consisted of...:_

_Sesshomaru had Inuyasha on his hands and knees, with Sesshomaru on top of him. Sesshomaru was on top of the hanyou, and inside of him. He drew Inuyasha panting, and staring at the ground with drool hanging from the younger's mouth. Sesshomaru had his head thrown back, and a moan was escaping his lips. One hand was on the small of Inuyasha's back, and the other was stroking Inuyasha's erection._

_The picture looked erotic to say the least, and Sesshomaru was turned on himself. So he gave the picture to his little brother, and said he was stepping in a for a quick shower. _

**Back to reality...**

After he had gotten out of the shower, Inutashio had called him into the dining room, and sent Inuyasha to his room. He showed Sesshomaru the picture that Inuyasha had given him, and it just so happened to be the picture Sesshomaru had drawn for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was completely shocked, and ran from his father for about an hour.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his father stepped close into his personal space. "You're grounded, not just for a week, not a month, not even three months. SIX months. THEN, you're doing all of the house work for the rest of your damned LIFE." Inutashio stormed out of the kitchen, and wasn't seen again for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Part Two: Maybe Just A Little**

Sesshomaru knew that his punishment could've been FAR worse than his father had given him, so in a way..he was grateful. He sighed, as he walked towards his brother's room for the second time today. Right as he was about to open Inuyasha's door, he heard small moans through the door. His eyes widened as he realised what was happening on the other side of the door.

Sesshomaru opened the door quietly, and stepped in. He closed it slowly behind him, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't hear him. Inuyasha was busy with..._other things._Sesshomaru slid onto the bed, and only then did Inuyasha notice he was there. He blushed to full max, and Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha's mouth before he could say anything, and took his younger brother's hand off his penis, and replaced it with his own. "Shh. Big brother will make you feel good."

Sesshomaru began to pump the younger boy, slower than he would his own self, and Inuyasha whined so loudly, he was sure his father would of heard. He didn't care though, seeing his brother in such pleasure, he just couldn't stop himself. Sesshomaru started pumping faster on his little brother's erection. Suddenly, Inuyasha's breath hitched, and he arched his back against Sesshomaru and came into Sesshomaru's hand. Inuyasha was panting and struggling to keep awake as Sesshomaru licked the cum off of his hands.

The yukai looked down at his own arousal and said "Inuyasha, since you got me in trouble, you must make it up to me." he smirked and helped the half-demon sit up and sat him in his lap. Inuyasha looked up at his older brother and said "Alright. I'll do anything older brother." his heart-beat was back to normal by now, and was looking at his brother with admiration.

Sesshomaru pushed down his pants, and boxers, and swiveled Inuyasha in his lap. "What do you want me to do?" Suddenly, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha into his arms, and sat him on his knees onto the ground. Sesshomaru scooted to the end of the bed, so that his manhood was in Inuyasha's face. "I need you to suck me off." he said with much need.

Inuyasha blushed to no end, and gave a complied nod. He sighed and first gave a small lick at Sesshomaru's tip. The demon gave a low growl in his throat, his hormones conrtoling his body and mind. Inuyasha gave a few more experimental licks on Sesshomaru's cock, then took the tip into his mouth. "Oh...GOD" moaned Sesshomaru as Inuyasha blew on the yukai's wet slit. He then took Sesshomaru farther into his mouth, gently sucking at first, until Sesshomaru bucked wildly into his younger brother's mouth. Inuyasha gagged for a second, but instead got used to the feeling of his brother's cock, and deep throated him. "Brother..are you sure you've never done this...before?" he said in between gasps. Inuyasha took the organ out of his mouth and said "I -breath- don't know what I'm doing..." Then suddenly he shoved his erection back into Inuyasha's mouth, and ran his hands through Inuyasha's beautiful silver strands. Then, Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't last long. He couldn't tell that if it was his brother that was making him feel this way, or just doing this in general, but either way,it felt so good. He felt the clenching in his stomach and whispered "Swallow.." and came into the Hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha swallowed most of it, except, his mouth wasn't big enough to swallow it all, so he took his mouth off his brother's manhood, and Sesshomaru didn't have a chance to finish. As his now-soft penis dropped from his brother's mouth, a bit of after-cum shot out of Sesshomaru, and squirted across the bottom of Inuyasha's face.

Just then, his father took this opportunity to walk in. He opened the door,and nearly passed out at the scene before him. His only two sons, sitting on the youngest's floor, with his older brother's cum, sploshed across his face. "_**Sesshomaru...GET. OUT. NOW!**_" Inutashio screamed as Sesshomaru hurried to find his undergarments, and pants. Once they were found, he ran past his father, and into the hallway. He put his boxers, and pants back on, and ran outside into the garden. Oh how he _knew _he was dead.

* * *

**Part 3: In The Meadow**

Sesshomaru waited patiently in the meeting place his father told him to stand. 'My Gods. These are my last moments alive. Damnit, this sucks.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Then, he heard the screen door close, and knew it was his father. He saw Inutashio walk towards him, staring at his feet, bangs in his face, so you couldn't see his eyes.

"Sesshomaru."

"Father."

"I..think we need to have a talk." The older Yukai said. He took a glance at his son, his beautiful golden eyes, shining. He sat Sesshomaru on a near-by bench, and then sat in the seat next to him. "I know...that this is quite awkward...I get it."

No, I don't think you do is what Sesshomaru wanted to say, but he knew it was the wrong time to bring things up. So instead he stared at his father with knowing eyes. He knew that this talk would come someday. He sighed and waited for his father to continue.

"I know...that you're gay. I get that, I find absolutely nothing wrong with it. It's just...I don't want you getting involved in _those _kind of activities with your younger brother when he's not old enough." He sighed and pulled his son into an embrace. "Your brother doesn't get what any of that stuff is...other than..well what you two did now, and what he did before." he looked away awkwardly. Sesshomaru was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Then, the front door opened suddenly to reveal Inuyasha, running towards the two older demons. "Hi, Daddy! Hi brother!" at his brother's name, he blushed intensly. Their father sighed and said "Inuyasha, come 'er." Inuyasha ran happily over to his father, and sat on his knee. "I think we need to have a talk."

_**Later that day....**_

Sesshomaru came happily from the closet, his hair a tangled mess, and trailing behind him was Inuyasha, in the same condition.

"Hey...Inuyasha."

"Yeah brother?"

"I love you."

"Oh! I love you too!" Inuyasha placed a kiss on his brother's lips, and bounded off to play happily with one of the maids.

'I swear he'll be the death of me.' thought Sesshomaru as he followed Inuyasha to the living room.

* * *

**Okay, it's Midnight, and I'm still writing. I know the ending was crappy. I could write a sequel if you want me to, but I don't care either way. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!**

**-YaoiNaru**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys!

I know it's been a while, but, I want you to know that the sequel to this will be up sometime next week, so, please, if you will, read it, yeah? If I have somethin' goin' on, then I will notify you guys.

But, I also want to thank the encouragement and stuff for the sequel (even though the story was obviously not that good)

I promise to get better with time though, so please be patient.

If you'd like, I'll do little spin-off drabbles as well. Review on this or either the sequel when I put it up.

Thanks again guys, you mean a lot and keep me goin'.

-Yaoi Naru


End file.
